There are many types of toys or toy playsets with which a child can play. Some toys include a housing that can be used to enhance the play of the child. Typically, a toy figure or a toy vehicle can be used with the housing by a child to facilitate the creative play of the child.
A need exists for a toy or toy playset that enhances the play opportunities for a child.